


Supermarket

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata makes the worst mistake of his life: he goes with Murasakibara in a supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket

“Furi-chin should eat more sweets” Murasakibara chanted with his arms full of junk food, looking at another shelf full of colourful sweets drooling.

Furihata laughed nervously, already cringing for the price that all those things were going to cost him.

He didn’t exactly know how he ended up in a supermarket with the Yosen purple giant. He remembered clearly that this morning he woke up a little late from the usual, but since it was summer he didn’t mind it and he took all the time he wanted. Then his mom asked him to go and buy some groceries for the day and Furihata, after he put up the first clothes he found, went down the streets in search of the supermarket. However, while he was turning the corner of the last crossroad, he bumped into a wall. Sadly, it wasn’t a wall but the enormous chest of the Yosen center and, much to Furihata’s horror, the purple giant’s ice cream fell on the ground because of the impact.

Seeing how fast Murasakibara’s expression changed from surprised to angry, made Furihata do a desperate move trying to save his own life.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll buy you as many sweets as you want!” Kouki exclaimed with tearing eyes and trembling legs.

Murasakibara, after looking at him from head to toe, nodded with a happy smile and the two marched to the supermarket.

That was the worst mistake that Furihata made in his whole life.

While he was buying the things that his mom asked him to, the purple giant was selecting between numerous sweets. Needless to say, Murasakibara took at least ten packs of each sweet that he thought looked yummy and didn’t seem like he was going to stop soon.

When Furihata saw him, he nearly had an heart-attack. After the purple giant noticed him he commented at how “disgusting” his food looked and that he should buy more junk food, since the shivering boy only had in his hands vegetables and fruits.

At the cash desk , everybody was looking at the two of them with surprised eyes, mostly because of Murasakibara’s height than the quantity of food that he had in his arms (that it was impressive). However the purple giant seemed used at those curious eyes and instead nudged Furihata’s back with his elbow.

“Furi-chin, hurry up” he said a bit annoyed, furrowing his eyebrows at the lack of response from the other boy. Kouki wondered how “the one that Aka-chin scarred” went to “Furi-chin”, then he remembered how he presented himself some minutes before when the two of them were walking to the supermarket and wanted to slap his own face.

“Ah, yeah, sorry” Furihata snapped out of his thoughts and hurried at the cashier with his wallet in hand and looking devastated once he saw the price.

However he paid in silence using all his money from his part time job and stepped out the supermarket with a happy giant at his side who was munching some red sweets.

“Furi-chin is really generous!” Murasakibara smiled with childish innocence and patted Furihata’s head.

“Thank you…” Kouki responded depressed, already thinking of how much money he had lost that day.

The two of them walked together for some time in complete silence, when Murasakibara said that he had to go at the station before the last train for Akita left.

“See you soon?” Furihata asked hesitantly at the purple giant who was already marching in the direction of the station.

“Mh” was the only response he get from Murasakibara. The Yosen center was still eating and didn’t lend much attention at the other boy.

Furihata sighed and turned to go home when a big hand laid on his shoulder and made him retrace his steps.

“Furi-chin was very gentle to me, let me reward you!” Murasakibara smiled happy and, before Kouki could say that he didn’t want a reward, he felt a peck on his lips.

Needless to say that Furihata was completely frozen and could only gap like a fish once the purple giant retreated himself.

“Let’s go out together some other time, Furi-chin!” the purple giant exclaimed happily and waved at him with his long arms and turned around in search of the station.

Meanwhile Kouki, once he dragged himself at home, left the groceries at his mom with a blank expression.

“Thank you, darling… you’re a bit strange, thought… did something happen?” she asked worried looking at him closely.

Furihata could only blush at the memory of the kiss and looked at his mother flustered.

“Mom, I’m NOT going to the supermarket any more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Battle on Tumblr! Furihata and Murasakibara are my favorite characters so I just wanted to see them together XD By the way, thanks to this fanfiction I got the inspiration for "Sweet Blood" (don't ask where the inspiration is XD)


End file.
